<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Devil's Party, Nothing's a Sin by watcherswatchers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477016">At the Devil's Party, Nothing's a Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers'>watcherswatchers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, M/M, gender swap, slight body horror, slightly angsty, word count: less than 1k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane pisses off a demon and he and Ryan pay for it.</p><p>Daily Prompt: <i>What is your favorite fanfic trope? Something that makes your heart go 🥺. Maybe it’s something you haven’t seen in fanfic in a while but you want to make a resurgence.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Drabble Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Devil's Party, Nothing's a Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan couldn’t sleep. This location was creepier than most of the others. Shane had spent the night ridiculing him, ridiculing the ghosts, ridiculing… well Ryan was sure it was a demon, but Shane wasn’t. The floorboards were hard beneath his back; his sleeping bag was doing nothing to pad his spine. Ryan bent his knees and that helped a little bit.</p><p>Shane gasped in his sleep next to Ryan. Ryan glanced over but it was too dark to really see anything. Shane was fast asleep anyway; Ryan wasn’t going to see anything one way or another. It was too cold to get his arms out of his sleeping bag and besides, Shane made weird noises in his sleep sometimes. Ryan knew that by now.</p><p>There was a soft noise coming from in the corner. Ryan had a small cross in the pocket of his jeans that he held in his hand. Shane might have been positive it wasn’t a demon, but Ryan wasn’t.</p><p>The noise morphed into a low hum, then a small, rasping growl. Ryan squeaked in fear and buried himself in his sleeping bag, pulling it over his head. He was tired, he was just imagining things. Or maybe it was a raccoon. Yeah, a raccoon seemed pretty likely.</p><p>There was the sound of claws scratching on the floorboards and Ryan tensed. He pulled out his phone, set it to record, and laid it on his chest. God, he hoped whatever was out there didn’t mess with his battery.</p><p>There was a sudden flash of bright light, blinding Ryan even through his sleeping bag and he winced. He shielded his eyes with his palms, shoving them hard against his eyes.</p><p>Everything was silent.</p><p>The scratching was gone, the hum, the low growl. Shane had stopped his light snoring. Ryan peaked his head out of the sleeping bag and looked at his phone. The phone still had battery. He turned on the flash and kept recording, walking over to the camera. The camera was still recording. His EVP recorders were still recording.</p><p>Ryan took one look at Shane, his flannel shirt haphazardly pulled up over his head, and walked out of the room, snagging the spirit box. He waited, listening for some sort of scratching, the hum, the growl, something. But there wasn’t anything.</p><p>He turned on the spirit box anyway. Ryan walked room to room throughout the old farmhouse. The floorboards squeaked under his feet and blood was rushing through his ears. He walked into the room next to his and Shane’s and plopped himself cross-legged on the floor, spirit box warbling in front of him.</p><p>“Is there anything here?” Ryan asked. “Who was just in there with me and my friend? Did you cause the bright flash?”</p><p>The spirit box scanned through the channels. <b>I. Did.</b></p><p>Ryan’s heart was pounding in his chest. “What was that? Who are you?”</p><p>
  <b>De-mon.</b>
</p><p>Ryan was shaking in place. “What did you do?”</p><p>
  <b>Punishment.</b>
</p><p>Ryan kept asking questions, trying to make sense of it all, but nothing more came through. He shut off the spirit box with quivering hands and sat in the silence. Ryan raked his hands down his face. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to cry. He was <em>not</em> going back in a room with Shane with his eyes red-rimmed with tears.</p><p>Ryan sniffled and grabbed the spirit box. He stood up on wobbling legs and walked back next door, dropping roughly onto his sleeping bag. Ryan set his phone on his lap. He was too terrified to care that his phone was recording still. The bright light was the only thing keeping him sane right now, with Shane asleep.</p><p>Shane always got grumpy when Ryan woke him up.</p><p>Ryan’s mind was firing at a thousand miles a minute. He couldn’t make sense of anything. The word punishment was still ringing in his mind over and over and over again. Punishment.</p><p>But whose?</p><p>Ryan sniffled again and wiped at his nose with his sweatshirt sleeve. Fuck, he didn’t want to cry with Shane nearby. They weren’t doing bits right now; it wouldn’t make for good content.</p><p>Shane shuffled over in his sleep and sighed. It was more high pitched than usual and Ryan laughed, his laugh watery with tears. Was Shane having a sex dream in a haunted farmhouse? Ryan hoped so. <em>Make it embarrassing so they could catch it on camera</em>, he pled.</p><p>Shane shifted again and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He tugged the flannel off his head and dropped it to the ground. “Ryan? You okay?”</p><p>The farmhouse was silent between them. Shane’s sigh hadn’t been the only thing pitched up.</p><p>“Ry?”</p><p>Ryan pushed himself back, trying to grab his phone. “Shane, what the fuck?” He snagged his phone and turned it toward Shane, the flash shining right at his face. “Oh my god.” Ryan dropped the phone and pushed up to his feet. “Nope, I’m dreaming. This is all an overly-elaborate wet dream and I refuse to believe anything else.”</p><p>Shane was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to adjust back to the darkness after Ryan <em>blinded him</em>. He winced again as the lights turned on in the farmhouse.</p><p>Shane started at him, perturbed. “Ryan, I’m in your elaborate wet dreams?” he asked cockily. Then he heard it; his voice wasn’t his voice. Shane wrestled out of his sleeping bag and rushed to the mirror against the wall. His shirt draped on him differently. His shoulders were more slender, his chest more full. His hair was long, waist length and falling into his eyes. His eyes were wide with terror. “This is just a dream, right? We’re going to fuck and I’m dreaming.”</p><p>Ryan laughed, just short of hysterical. “I’ve dreamt of you fucking me for years but I can’t say it’s ever happened like this. You’re always yourself.”</p><p>Shane stared at the woman in the mirror before turning back to Ryan. “What’s happening to me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys ever want a longer version of one of these prompts, just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>